Average-san
by rockinitoldschool
Summary: Everyone knew who Kakashi Hatake was. You would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not know. But no one knew who she was, and she prefer to keep it that way. Kakashi/oc
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone knew who Hatake Kakashi was, you would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not who he was. But no one knew who she was and she would prefer to keep it that way. Rated M just is case.

Hey there! So I decided to give this a shot because I got inspired to write so here it goes. Oh! also a slight warning it is going to be a slow romance and there are parts where I am purposefully vague.

Looking upon the room of eager young genin is something that any sensei would love to see and this sensei did as he observed the brand new group genin in the classroom. There were many promising new ninja that were coming into the ranks. One of them being Kakashi Hatake, the boy was skilled beyond his years and probably be a chuunin in the next few months. Scrolling though other faces he saw the Uchiha boy, unconsciously he chuckled as knew that him and Kakashi would be teammates and Minato was going to have his hands full with those two, hopefully by putting Rin with them would calm the tension a bit, but he certainly doubted that.

Then his eyes seemed to wander to a burgundy haired girl who was smiling and talking with her friends near the middle of the room. _Hmm.. Tagami Hatsuyo._ __Now he knew her because she had been staying with the third hokage family but when the girl came to village 5 years ago he never expected her to be so...well average. Her grades were fine,not exceptionally good but not bad. She wasn't really loud, but she wasn't a wallflower. Maybe it was because that person that came into village so young was a certain Fiery red head, that he was preparing for someone kicking and screaming. Still, seemed to fit right in and that made his life a little less stressful and with that he decided to stop pondering over the genin.

" Alright everyone, listen up." The room got quiet as the students focus their attention on their sensei. " As all of you know, today is the day you will split up into teams. Your teams will consist of three members. Now these teams were chosen by the Hokage himself, so no switching."

From there he started reading off names. Not surprisingly Kakashi and Obito threw a fit when they heard they were on a team together. Continuing down the list he finally made to the last group.

" Muta Aburame,Tagami Hatsuyo, and Mutsu Kokei." The last three looked at each other. Muta stayed silent and impassive, Kokei looked like he just woken up from a nap and was confused, while Hatsuyo just grinned.

" And with that, you are all gonna wait here for your new sensei's to come get you alright?" The numerous 'hai's around room was all the answer he needed before he left the room. THe room quickly divided as all the new teams talked with each other, some excited and talking how they were gonna be the next best thing. Others barely tearing out each others throats.

" Ma, i guess we are team now, huh?" Hatsuyo grinned at her two new teammates. Kokei yawned as he replied, " I guess. Did he mention who are sensei was going to be?" Hatsuyo looked up thoughtfully, " Now that I think of it, I don't think he did. Did you hear anything Muta-san?" The two turned to look at their other teammate. He just stared at them and replied with silence. Hatsuyo and Kokei blinked at the boy in wonder. When it was clear he intended to stay silent Hatsuyo rubbed the back of her hair while replying," Muta-san, you're not one for many words, are you?"

Before anyone could say anything else the store slammed open causing everyone to jump. There in the doorway stood a dark haired man ,who everyone swear looked like he was about to fight someone, and smiling blonde man behind here.

"Yosh! I'm hear to collect my team! Team 6!" The man said excitedly. The three genin looked at each other before raising their hands.

" im also here to get my team as well." The blonde looked over towards Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Both teams made way towards their respective sensei's,

"Yosh! Let's go!" All of them sweatdropped at the man enthusiasm.

As the teams walked down the corridor the genin casually talked to each other, well more like obito talked to everyone and by talking, it meant complaining about Kakashi and since Hatsuyo was closest she got the brunt of it.

"He's just so cocky, ya know? I mean, yeah, I get he's a prodigy and all but does he have to be such an arrogant asshole? It's probably since all the girls are in love with him!" Obito said while making a disgusted face. Hatsuyo pondered over that statement.

"hmm, I'm not in love him." she said and then started to grin as she said, " I guess that means you consider me to be a girl don't you obito?" Obito started to go red and he furiously shook his head and waved his hand rapidly. " No no no no, thats not what i meant at all Hatsuyo! You're a girl! you are just different from the others!" he said quickly to save himself. Hatsuyo chuckled at her fellow genin.

" Ok Obito, whatever you say. But I have feeling he isn't as bad as you make him out to be, are you Kakashi-san?" The girl question the silver-haired genin. He eyes slowly moved towards her direction as he replied, " To most people no, but I couldn't care less as to what that idiot thinks." Obito started to go red and a string of curses left his mouth, as the redhead laughed at the response.

"Looks like you got your hands full with those two, Minato."

"You got an interesting bunch as well, Kisuke" the blonde replied.

"But an odd combination with yours though, Aburame and Mutsu are both pretty good students, but nothing really interesting about Tagami." minato further commented.

"And as far as you and I are concerned that's how it should be." Kisuke replied looked back at the laughing girl. Then the pair stopped and look at their teams.

"Alright 6! we are going this way! to the training grounds!"

"Eh? Already? No orientation or anything?" Kokei asked. Kisuke grinned in response.

"No way! if we wanna get your guys tough we needs to train! now lets go!" And with that, the man sprinted off, taking Kokei by surprised as her rushed to catch up. Muta started walking in the direction of the training grounds. Hatsuyo looked towards Minato's group and saw that they were taking off as well. Kakashi was behind them slowly catching up.

"Ma, Kakashi-san, don't be too mean to Obito ok?" she joked. Kakashi turned his head and stared at her and then replied.

"I'm not making any promises." Hatsuyo grinned at the silver haired genin.

"Well then, good luck since probably the next time I see you wont be til the Chuunin exams. See ya!" She said to turn around jog off. Kakashi stared after her and decided to call out.

"Hatsuyo-san." The girl turned her head back to look at him

" Youre sure you're not in love with me?" He questioned to which the girl just grinned and replied,

"Nah, unfortunately youre pretty face isn't enough to win me over." and with that the girl turned again and jogged off, not seeing the slight movement under the male genin's mask before he turned to catch up with his team.

 **BAM, Chapter one. probably not that long but I really wanted to write it and just another heads up, this story is gonna have sometime time skips until i get to manga/anime, So the next chapter will go into Chuunin exam which I will make an arch, so that way you can get a feel of who hatsuyo is and how she is as far a fighting and everything. Also, I hope Kakashi is not OOC for young kakashi.**


	2. It's time! The Chunin Exam Begins Part 1

Ch 2: It's Time! The Chunin Exams Begin! Part 1

 **AN: So I realized I have a lot, and I mean a lot of mistakes in the first chapter. I guess that's what I get for writing late night, ha. Anyway, here is ch. 2 part1 and I think I will try to release part 2 tomorrow but I have a slightly busy schedule this week but I will try my hardest. Also, quick reminder, it's supposed to be purposefully vague in some parts~~!**

Matsushita Kisuke wouldn't describe himself as someone who would lean back and let fate take the wheel. No, he was man who knew what he wanted and went for it! So when he decided that his team was ready to be Chunin he stopped at nothing to let the Hokage allow his group to take the exam.

"Now Kisuke, I know you think that they are ready but-"

"But what?! They've taken every mission you've thrown at em'! Not to mention they survived my training!" Kisuke said interrupting the third Hokage.

"I know that very well, I've seen the shape Hatsuyo comes home in, but I do not think they are to become Chunin."

"And Uchiha Obito is? Admit it third! Kakashi is the only one out of their team who will truly excel in the exams, but you are letting his team take because the exam requires a team of three." Minato looked at Kisuke with a stern eye. Though what he said was true, he didn't quite want to admit it.

"Even so, your team, especially Hatsuyo-"

"Knows what she's needs to do. You can't keep her a Genin forever third." Kisuke finished. The whole room went silent. All the Jonin looking upon the two men. The Hokage looked stern and then grumbled and he finally picked up his stamp.

" RRGH! Fine! But I don't want to hear anything else from you got it!" He said frustrated as stamped three papers which contained the info of the Genin of Team 6 permitting them to take the Chunin exams.

Kisuke grinned and chuckled as he gave a salute to the Hokage.

" With that being said, you are all dismissed." The Jonin in the room stood and saluted and then started exiting the room. Kisuke started to turn around when the Hokage called out to him.

" Kisuke, you are aware that ALL the villages will be partaking in the exams correct?" Kisuke simply grinned and turned around turning his back to the signing Hokage.

Once exiting the office Kisuke join Minato as they walked down the hallway. Putting his hands behind his hands behind his head Kisuke started chuckling.

"What is it?" Minato asked his friend, looking at the man quizzically.

" You know what I said about Uchiha was a lie right?" Minato eyes widened.

"What?" He was a little shocked because he didn't think Obito was entirely ready for the exam either.

" You heard me. That kid may be lacking in the skills department but he practices and practices till he gets it right. I don't know about you but if he trains hard enough before the exam he might pass along with Kakashi." Minato looked at the man with a look of surprise that soon turned into one of admiration.

" You were always one to find the silver lining in everyone Kisuke." The ebony haired man laughed.

"Of course I am, who do you think told you to go after Kuina all those years? Certainly not that cranky old Hokage!" Minato joined his friend laughing.

" If I remember, you were scared of her like everyone else." Minato commented. Choking a bit, Kisuke quickly replied," That's because she beat up a kid right in front of me! I was impressionable back then, and my mind changed when I saw her help out my grandma! Which was the next day, I might add!"

Minato continued to laugh at the man that was his best friend. Kisuke really was a great Jonin, he was excited to see what was to become of the Genin under his wing.

 **ANND there ya go. I know it's a little short but part two will be bigger because I will have more changes in the scenery.**


End file.
